A vampire's hunt for love
by nalu forever8409
Summary: Lucy ,Erza,levy ,Mira,Juvia and levy life was spared by A Vampire but in return they were supposed to be turned into a complete vampire by 18 will they be turned or they will escape it
1. chapter 1

***Hey guys this is a vampire fic i hope you guys like this in this all our males are around 300 or 250 years old while our females will be 5 years for first 2 chapter so yeah they are pretty old for our heroines but who cares :p so enjoy love to all of yea and yea**

 **I dont own Fairy tail all character belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **forgive me for english grammatical mistakes English is not my first language ***

*Story begins*

It was a stormy night everything was pitch black Six males tried to find their way to home They got lost in the forest the more the tired the more they lost themselve

 _"Ah i cant see anything "_ jude exclaimed

as he hugged his little daughter closer to his chest

" _It has to be somewhere" Lockser san said_

his daughter cluthching her father's overcoat as she whimpered of cold

" _are we there yet?"_ A scarlet haired girl asked cluthching to her mother's side

" _I knew it was a bad idea to come to this hiking trip "_ a blue haired man desperately shouted as he tried to protect his daughter from cold rain droplets

" _dont scream Mcgarden we all are tired and our daughter are getting tired of it " a white haired maiden chidded_ she was protecting her older daughter from hearing the stupid argument

" _are we there yet mommy?"_ a sweet caring voice spoke again a blue haired 3year old wendy spoke

" _not yet honey but soon we will be dont worry " Grand_ ine replied gently

The more they tried to get out of the forest it seems the more they were getting lost more in it

Suddenly a deathly rustle was heard as a chuckle followed

" _Arent you guys tired?"_ A really scary voice spoke

" _Who is there "_ Jude asked as he cluthched lucy closer to him wishing that somehow he can vanish lucy from there

" _I am Makarov Dreyar the famous vampire of centuries and i am here for your blood " the vo_ ice answered

a series of ah and oh screamed all the parents hid there kids behind therr backs.

" _Dont be scared oh wait you are supposed to be scare ? But I have a really great deals for you all if you agreed then i will spare your lifes" the voi_ ce spoke again

" _What -what deal"_ Grandine spoke

" _if you agreed to give your daughter to me when they turned 18 so that i can turn them into vampires for my sons" he a_ nswered

" _are you out of my mind we are never giving our daughters to become slave of vampires "_ a scarlet hair woman screamed hidding her daughter behind he _r_

 _"Then my sons are going to kill them in front of your eyes say no to the deal and watch them die"_ he threathened

as in cue six red eyes shined in the dark

all the parents gulped a shiver running down their spine they knew the voice wasnt joking and they certainly didnt wanted their little princesses to die at 5

" _So? are you all going to accept it or i should ask my sons to hunt your daughter down i mean blood of kids is quite tasty "_ a blood thrusthing scream escaped through Mcgarden san throat even the vampire and his sons flinched at his sound

as all the head spun around quirking a questioning brow at him

"umm _I m sorry "_ he said avoidinh eye contact

" _so where was i ? oh yes are you all going to accept it or not"_

as no one answered him

"I _see boys move " he o_ rdered

all the six figures moved forward

" _no wait "_ Jude spoke all of them stopped " _we accept "_

 _"jude are you out of your mind " gra_ ndine spoke

" _i am not going to see my daughter brutally murdered in front of my eyes do you all want to huh? they are vampires do you think they are going to leave us if you pleaded them " he_ shouted at them

all the parents looked down they knew he was right Jude took their silence as a yes as he continued

" _we accept you can take them when they are 18"_ he agreed as a tear rolled down his eyes as he hugged lucy closer to him

" _very well then boys go back "_ all the figures compiled and the red eyes vanished but a new dark red sphere ball floated and finally entered the girls body " _now you see if you guys hid your daughters that black red ball is going to suck the life out of them be happy with them for the time being " as_ the voice faded the weather changed but the parents seemed to feel the heavy feeling on their heart in 13 years they are going to loose their daughters for eternity


	2. chapter 2

" _what was that all about pops?"_ a pink haired man asked he had rippling muscles and abs his tan skin free from any wrinkles hide the veru fact that he is around 300 year old

" _dont talk like you dont know about it natsu its been 300 years and none of you got yourself a worthy mate "_ the short old man humped

every young man blushed their old man was right he has been nagging them to get a woman so that they can mate with her but everytime they somehow made a girl like them they ran off the moment they realized they were vampires its been a really hard job for them .

" _every friend of mine has already become a vampa or a great vampa but here i am waiting for you imbeciles to get yourself a woman but no none of you can get a damn woman so i have to make my move since you all have no guts" he huffed_

" _but threathing their parents they are never going to forgive us and much to our dismay they are going to hate vampires even more "_ natsu pointed as the others nodded in approval

" _all i want is a grand kid "_ the old man pouted as he stubbornly complaint

all the male blushed knowing that there was no way to persuade him .

" _i want you all to keep an eye and choose the maiden you like now scam"_

*outside the room*

" _i cant believe it "_ Gray sighed

" _yes its stupid but it is true that we werent able to get a mate " J_ ellal spoke

" _but still its stupid this way they all are going to hate us even more_ " natsu groaned

" _we cant go against pops salamander"_ Gajeel spoke annoyance visible in his voice

" _he is right there is no point in fighting he wont give us a break until he gets a damn grandchild "_ laxus froze as he saw each of his brothers looking at him with a deep blush coating there cheeks

" _im too young for this"_ Romeo grumbled

as he blushed deep red

when all his big brothers looked at him

" _now lets get over with the selection"_ Natsu spoke up

with a blush decorating his cheeks

as everyone nodded and turned into a bat with a poof .

_

" _so where are we going?"_ Gray asked

" _to mark our mate duh stupid stripper!"Natsu_ retorted

" _stupid i asked where the hell those girls live"_ Gray retorted back

" _boys calm down"_ Jellal intervend when he saw two bats ready to battle which seemed very funny

with them being in their bat form

 _th_ at shut them up .

" _who should i choose "_ Natsu wondred

"choose _the blonde one "_

 _"huh?"_ natsy snapped his head back to see who spoke it but his brothers were busy in themselves

" _its your consience stupid"_

 _"what?"_

 _"just choose the blonde won idiot!"_

 _"Oi!who are you calling an idiot?"_

 _"Hey answer me!"_

 _"fine"/_

 _"Im going to mark my mate " Na_ tsu called out to his brothers

as they nodded and seperated their ways

_

Laxus finally found his way to his white haired mate as he finally found her room .Her mother kissed her forehead and left .Laxus saw this as his chance and entered the room as he transformed back to his human form " _so i have to kiss her forehead to mark her mine "_ Laxus hesitated but he knew there is no where out of this one he bent down as he kissed her a yellow light engulfed the white haired girl .And with that Laxus left


	3. chapter 3

*please review guys and follow my stories*

Gray walked in a room which was coloured in every shade of blue .

A lamp was placed beside the bed a blue light was emitting out of it as it made soft wave sounds For a second Gray felt that he was at a seashore.

a little blue haired girl was sleeping soundly .It took him around 15 min as he paced around the room and finally giving in he placed a quick peck on her forehead as a ice blue light covered her body .Gray left with that deed done

Jellal made his way in the room covered in armors and fighting swords .he somehow made his way to the bed without making a sound or strumbbling .

He quickly bent down as he pecked the scarlet haired girl on forehead.

he was blushing wildly when he left .

Gajeel smelled the smell of books as he entered the room he found that the entire room was filled with books,books and more books .A wall was dedicated to her favorites quotes with a ladder beside it .

It made him think think that she wrote each and every quotes by herself she was 5 yet her handwriting was beautiful each character was beautifully written .

Gajeel moved closer to the bed a little blue haired girl was fast asleep "so small i m gonna name her shrimp "

"Gihihi" Gajeel chuckled as he bend down and pecked her forehead

just after the kiss a black light engulfed her little body

Romeo entered a small room filled with stuff toy as a small girl slept on her bed her cat curled herself around her

her blue pigtails her perfectly shaped face was pretty Romeo bent down as he kissed her forehead a red light engulfing the 3 year old body

Natsu sweared his body was shutting down he was a novice a complete idiot in such matter even when it came for hunting down for blood he would simply knock his victim down and suck their blood unlike his brothers who can seduce their victim yes they never had their first kiss but still they were far more better than him they were not awkard with females but he ... he was getting nervous with a little girl who has no ounce of female charms in her body currently.

He gulped as he took a step than other follwed by a series of steps he came near the large bed a fragile figure of a girl slept there her chest rising and falling . Natsu kept staring at her .Her hair was shining brightly in the moonlight her pale skin as white as pearl she is a kid Natsu thought but still she is beautiful Natsu hated the thought but still he cant deny that she was attractive

"should i kiss her or not ?" mini natsu inside natsu's head asked

"Yea once you mark her there is no turning back" another mini natsu enquired

a series of conversation went inside his head

"what to do or not to do ? ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Natsu groaned as he quickly bend down placed a soft kiss on her head

and swiftly moved back a light pink light engulfed her small body

his face was burning a bright shade of red his first kiss( he counted it)

"Having fun flame breath" Gray asked

snickkering

"shu-shut up " natsu murmured shouted at him

"Who thought you will enjoy this just look at your face " Gray said pushing his button even more

but Natsu didnt snapped instead a smirk plastered on his handsome face

"Is that so huh? i thought each and everyone of you were blushing "Natsu mocked

"Huh? Romeoooooooooo!!!" all the male turned to the black haired small guy

as he cringed

'"Im sorry" the called male apologized

"he like me bettere then you guys" Natsu boasted

"Well isnt it great now a girl wont run away from you " Gray retorted

"like girls like you any better " Natsu bumped his head with Gray

"Yea they like me better than you " Gray replied

"You wanna go you perverted exhibionist" Natsu challenged

"Yeah i wanna go" Gray accepted

Their voices getting louder with each words

a series of foot steps were heard as Jude opened the door of his daughter's room

"Is something the matter master" Mrs spretto asked

"I swear i heard voices" Jude answered

"You must be dreaming Master"Mrs Spretto replied

"yeah it must be "He relaxed seeing his daughter sleeping figure as he closed the door behind him

The six figure were standing on the ceiling upside down

"Now boys before we blow our cover lets leave" Jellal spoke

as everyone nodded

and transformed into their bat form

leaving the room to return to their castle


End file.
